In dial-up network access, network subscribers typically select a service provider by connecting through the Public-Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) by dialing a telephone number of a service provider point-of-presence (POP) using a modem. The PSTN carries a normal telephone call that typically uses PPP (Point-to-Point Protocol) technology to provide connectivity with the service provider.
With the advent of widespread broadband network deployments, the role of service providers is changing dramatically. In the past, Internet Service Providers (ISP) had complete control of their subscribers and the maintenance of the subscribers' network connections. In broadband access networks, Network Access Providers (NAP), which provide the connectivity between a subscriber and their service provider, have become responsible for the configuration and maintenance of the subscribers' connections and, often times, their equipment. Service providers own an address space that is delegated to a NAP for assignment to network devices on a subscriber's behalf. The role of service providers is also evolving, in that Network Service Providers (NSP) are being created to provide various network-based services, such as video, voice, and applications. Such services are well suited to broadband network delivery, due to the relatively large amount of bandwidth required for delivery, in comparison with traditional HTML web pages.
In a broadband access network, such as a cable network, a subscriber chooses a service provider by using the subscriber's IP address, or layer-3 identity, instead of using a dial-up telephone number. Assigning the layer-3 identity is a job that is well-suited for a NAP since the assignment of addresses must be made with awareness of both the physical and logical network topologies in order to maximize route summarization and provide efficient routing of transmissions. Hence, a primary challenge facing both NSPs and NAPs is the allocation and management of network addresses, such as IP addresses, to their customers/subscribers. Furthermore, certain government requirements for equal and open access to broadband network infrastructure has complicated the configuration, deployment and administration of NAP networks. As NAPs bring multiple NSPs onto their networks, the addressing challenge becomes more complicated and thus significant. NAPs need to manage not only their address space but also that of their NSP partners, and that of devices, such as cable modems and personal computers, in individual homes and businesses.
Typically, Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) servers are the mechanism used to provide and maintain client addresses. The various DHCP specifications do not provide a common process to provision DHCP servers with address blocks and their associated parameters and policies. Therefore, network operations generally use manual administrative processes for IP address configuration, and often use simplistic tools such as spreadsheets for address management and maintenance. These processes require significant time and attention from system administrators.
With the widespread proliferation of Internet users, and the limitations due to a finite number of available addresses, IP addresses continue to be both necessary and relatively scarce. These resources are highly valued by organizations, particularly by those which generate direct revenue based on their ability to bring subscribers online and/or provide IP-based services to their subscribers. The need for intelligent and efficient management of IP address resources has become increasingly critical as organizations and the services they offer become more complex.
Based on the foregoing, it is clearly desirable to provide a technique that overcomes the manual approach to managing network addresses in a broadband managed access network environment. A more specific, previously unmet, need exists for automated techniques for delivering, controlling, tracking and exchanging IP address space across multiple DHCP servers.